


to see, to know, to love (again)

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by alykapedia's "kismet", M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “I feel like I’ve seen you before."Or, alykapedia's Reincarnation AU where Victor restores paintings and Yuuri is an art historian.





	to see, to know, to love (again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[redacted]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410116) by [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia). 



> Hey hey hey! So this little drabble was inspired by alykapedia's reincarnation ficlet that she posted yesterday. I was consumed by the idea of Victuuri and reincarnation and wrote this drabble. Technically, you don't need to read it to understand the fic below, but why wouldn't you go read it?
> 
> Once again, please comment or leave a kudos! If I made any careless errors, let me know!

“I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Yuuri murmurs. They sit together on a bench near the beach, and, between the roar of the ocean ahead of them and the chatter of the people behind them, it’s a miracle that Victor even knows that Yuuri had talked, let alone hear his words. It might be because they are sitting as close as they can, side pressed to warm side in the chill of the fresh night air, their hands clasping each other’s inside Victor’s jacket pocket. This close, Victor can smell Yuuri, a scent he feels like he’s been chasing forever in his dreams, a scent that feels like home.

 

Swallowing the tight ball of emotion and love that threatens to spill over like paint, Victor hums. His thumb is gently massaging Yuuri’s in the warmth of their shared pocket, and he jolts just a bit when Yuuri pulls his thumb away to trap Victor’s underneath it. Yuuri drops his head onto Victor’s shoulder, and Victor is hit by a wave of shock followed by a dose of relaxation, the thrill of a new love contrasting with the feeling that they’d done this before many, many times. And Victor might not know what he’s feeling, but he does know that he wants to kiss Yuuri’s lovely hair. So he does, smiling against the strands as Yuuri first tenses and then relaxes even more against Victor.

 

He doesn’t pull away, and, after another moment, Victor turns his face to rest his cheek on Yuuri’s soft head, cheeks warm with happiness. He looks out into the darkness, imagining the black of the ocean as Yuuri’s hair, the light of the stars as Yuuri’s eyes, the sweetness of the wind as Yuuri’s laugh. “Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri turns to nuzzle his face against Victor’s neck. He hums questioningly, and Victor can’t help but smile as he feels the vibrations against his pulse.

 

“I feel like I’ve known you, before.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t pull away, nor does he tense up, but somehow, Victor knows Yuuri is about to ask him something that will quietly shake Victor in the most Yuuri-esque of ways. “Do you want to know me again?”

 

Victor closes his eyes and swallows at the pure want that rushes through him when he registers Yuuri’s feather-soft question. There can only be one answer.

 

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
